villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial March
"The Imperial March", also known as "Darth Vader's Theme", is a recurring instrumental theme from the Star Wars franchise, serving as the theme for Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire. It appears in all of the Star Wars films with the exception of A New Hope, and plays during appearances and mentions of Darth Vader. In the prequel trilogy, the theme is used to foreshadow Anakin Skywalker's eventual transformation into the Sith Lord. The theme has also appeared in various pieces of Star Wars media, from video games, television series, and theme park attractions. In-universe, the song is known as "Glory to the Empire", and is used by the Empire as an anthem. Other Appearances *The song was featured in the following films: **''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' **''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' **''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' **''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' **''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' **''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' **''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' **''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' **''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' *The song was featured on many Star Wars soundtracks, including for all of the films (with the exception of A New Hope), as well as on the albums John Williams Conducts John Willaims: the Star Wars Trilogy, Halloween: 17 Spooky Songs, and the soundtrack Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. *The song was featured in the television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. *The song was featured in the following video games: **''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' **''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' **''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' **''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' **''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' **''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' **''Star Wars: Empire at War'' **''Star Wars: X-Wing'' **''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' **''Star Wars: Rebellion'' **''Star Wars: Battlefront'' **''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' **''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' **''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' **''Star Wars: Force Commander'' **''Star Wars Galaxies'' **''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' **''Angry Birds Star Wars'' **''Soulcalibur IV'' **''Disney Emoji Blitz'' *The song was featured in the following short films: **''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' **''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' **''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' *The song has even made its way into comics and literature, being referenced as the Empire's anthem in the books Shadows of the Empire, The Paradise Snare, and the Servants of the Empire series; it was also hummed by Leonis Murthé in the comic book Boba Fett: Agent of Doom. *The song can be heard on the Disney Parks attraction Star Tours. *The Disney Dream and Disney Fantasy ships of the Disney Cruise Line can play the opening notes of Imperial March on their whistles during select cruise itineraries. *The song has been used by several sports companies, including: **The New York Yankees play the theme when presenting players from the opposing team when at Yankee Stadium. **The Montreal Canadians Hockey team play "The Imperial March" whenever they have a power play at games. **In January 2003, during Super Bowl XXXVII, ABC Sports took to using "The Imperial March" as a leitmotif for the Oakland Raiders. **The song was played by the Georgetown band when John Thompson led the Georgetown Hoyas men's basketball team onto the floor. **The song was used to introduce Roger Federer during the 2007 US Open. **Three-time World Professional Darts Champion John Part uses the theme as entrance for his matches. ***Ryan Bader has used a remixed version of the theme as his entrance music at UFC 144. *The song was played briefly during the Family Guy episode "Blue Harvest", which satirizes Star Wars. *The song has made occasional appearances in The Simpsons television series when introducing Mr. Burns. *The song was featured in the series Robot Chicken, during some of their Star Wars themed segments. *The song has been used twice in The Big Bang Theory: one where Raj plays "The Imperial March" while entering a comic-book store in the episode "The Excelsior Acquisition", and again in "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" as Sheldon's "I'm unhappy and about to destroy the planet" music. *Before being replaced with a new theme around mid-2010, "The Imperial March" was the opening theme song (played at the "top of the hour") for The Alex Jones Show. *The U.S. version of the television game show Deal or No Deal devoted a special episode to Star Wars, due to the two contestants being lifelong fans of the franchise. Darth Vader acted as the banker and, for one round, upon his orders to the Stormtroopers to bring out the 26 cases, the march played as they brought them out. *In 2012, Volkswagen teased a Super Bowl commercial where a chorus of dogs barked the march, each dressed up as different characters in the films. *In 2007, the Band of the Welsh Guards notoriously played "The Imperial March" to greet Saudi Arabian King Abdullah when he visited the UK on a controversial state visit. Gallery Images Clones.jpg Static1squarespacecom.jpeg Death-star-vader.jpg Videos Official Star Wars- The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme)|Original film version Star Wars Rebels Season 1 OST - Glory to the Empire|"Glory of the Empire" Star Wars Rogue Squadron Soundtrack - Imperial March|''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' The Imperial March (elevator music version)|''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' Angry Birds Star Wars - Imperial March Theme|''Angry Birds: Star Wars'' Disney Emoji Blitz - Star Wars music looped|''Disney Emoji Blitz'' Disney Emoji Blitz Music - Blitz Mode! Star Wars Imperial March DEB ver.|''Disney Emoji Blitz'' (Blitz Mode Version) Covers No Doubt - Star Wars theme|No Doubt Star Wars - The Imperial March Meets Metal|ERock Star Wars Medley - Lindsey Stirling & Peter Hollens geekweek|Lindsey Stirling & Peter Hollens Epica - imperial march HQ|Epica Celldweller - The Imperial March (Star Wars Cover)|Celldweller Skauch - Imperial March (Intro Mix) DJ Tools|Skauch Skauch - Imperial March (Minimal Mix) Minimal-Tech|Skauch Imperial March (From "Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back")|Dallas Winds & Jerry Junkin The Selfie Kings & DENZ1 - Imperial March (Remix)|The Selfie Kings & DENZ1 Klipar - Imperial March (Official Video)|Klipar Star Wars - Imperial March (performed by Vitamin String Quartet)|Vitamin String Quartet Monaci del surf - Imperial march|Monaci Del Surf Imperial March (Hip Hop Remix)|Miami Dynamite Imperial March (EDM Remix)|Miami Dynamite Imperial March (Marimba Remix)|Miami Dynamite Imperial March (Trap Remix)|Miami Dynamite Bad Influence Imperial March|Bad Influence Imperial March|Bill Beats Imperial March-0|Matthew Kaminski Imperial March (From "Star Wars") (Metal Version)|Florian Haack Imperial March-1|Brooke Sofferman Imperial March-2|AudioBody Star Wars -The Imperial March Dubstep Version by Saving City|Saving City The Imperial March (Vader)|The Auburn University Marching Band Imperial March-3|Josh Perschbacher Star Wars - Imperial March Heroic Version Piano & Orchestra|Lucas King Trivia *Together with "Yoda's Theme", "The Imperial March" was premiered on April 29, 1980, three weeks before the opening of the film, on the occasion of John Williams' first concert as official conductor-in-residence of the Boston Pops Orchestra. Category:Movie Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Instrumental